1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for holding material to be copied, edited, or otherwise processed and to the displaying of copied materials.
2. Prior Art
It has long been recognized that a typist can work most efficiently if material being copies is positioned for easy viewing during the typing operation. It has also been recognized that if the material being copied can be compared with output product by the typist, such changes as may be necessary in the output product can be readily achieved.
Various types of paper holders and racks have been proposed in the past to hold a typist's copy material at a convenient viewing location.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,565, discloses a typewriter designed with a keyboard arranged to split into two sections, each of which pivots to a side and upright, so that material to be copied can be positioned in the normal keyboard area directly in front of the typist and on line with a magnified viewing area showing the material typed. The arrangement is intended to permit the typist to more quickly and accurately determine if the material being copied has been properly copied. The prior art devices with which I am familiar still require that the typist at least move his or her eyes from a material to be copies in one area to another area to view the material that has been typed in making a comparison to determine whether or not errors have been made.